The REAL Super Luigi Galaxy
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: A strange letter with a star-like seal arrives at the Mario home. Opening the letter up, Luigi is transported to the far corners of the galaxy. His mission? To save the Mother of the Cosmos! LuigiXRosalina. This is NOT one of those fake SMG fanfics!
1. The Message is sent

Kenta: All righty! I've cut down ALOT on the details, and this story will not be as long as those in the past. I've gotten a few newer ideas, so let me know how it goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that Nintendo(R) does. Easy, right?

* * *

The morning started just like any other morning. Luigi going out to get the mail, bringing it in, looking for the bills, then putting Princess Peach's letter in front of Mario's seat. Same old same old right? Then why was there a strange letter with a star on it?

Luigi looked around and, upon seeing Mario come down the stairs, unconsciously pocketed the letter. He finished making their breakfast and then told Mario he was going out for awhile. Eventually getting to the park, Luigi sat down on a bench and opened the letter.

The moment he opened the letter, the weeks to come for Luigi were changed forever.


	2. The Hero is Chosen

Kenta: I hope I don't lose the inspiration for this...Review the story to keep me refreshed for it!

* * *

_Dear Hero,_

"Hero?"

_Please help us. Our dear Rosalina has been kidnapped! We are not strong enough to save her, so we must ask for assistance from one such as yourself._

"Maybe I should have given the letter to Mario afterall..."

_The star spirits have granted our wish, and have sent for the one who can save our fair princess._

"Oh man, I'm in SOOO much trouble…."

_As you are reading this letter, you are currently being transported to our galaxy, as well as receiving the ability to breathe in space._

"I'M WHAAAAT!!?"

Luigi quickly looked up from reading the letter to notice, just as it said, he was transported somewhere else, as he was no longer sitting on the park bench, but on a log on a strange green little planet.

"Uh-oh.....I'm probably gonna be hung for this....." Luigi said looking around the planet, his hand grasping around his throat as sweat poured from his brow.

"Mister! Hey Mister! This way!" A voice called out to Luigi.

The young plumber turned to see a star sprite waving to him. With the hope of being able to explain himself, and probably getting sent back home, Luigi followed after the little peach-colored star sprite up to a bigger sprite, this one a deep chocolate brown.

"Greetings great hero, I'm so sorry about all of this, but we had no-one else to turn to. I'm sure you read the letter, and learned of the horrible news about our Rosalina...I must ask you to-

"H-hold on a minute!" Luigi said, hesitantly interrupting the floating little piece of chocolate. "I-I'm not who you think I am…my name is Luigi, not Mario. I had opened the letter, wondering what it said, when I was suddenly brought here. I think there has been a mistake."

"A mistake? Oh dear hero, there has been no mistake. You were transported here, correct?"

Luigi hesitantly nodded.

"Then you are the hero we are looking for!"

Luigi merely stared at the bouncy piece of fudge before replying with a deadpanned, "Huh?"

* * *

Kenta: Anyone else think that Polari looks like a bouncing little piece of chocolate? mmmm.....chocolate...

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	3. The First Grand Star

"It is just as I have said. The letter would only appear to, and can only be seen by, the one we are looking for."

"So...the star sprites chose...me?" _It's probably just cuz' they want to see me fall flat on my face, that' the only reason ANYONE wants to see Weegiee..._

"Correct. Please, we beg of you, please save our precious Rosalina...The children are lost without her."

"The children?" Luigi asked, curious, as he had not seen any children...unless!

The chocolate-colored star sprite, Polari, looked up to the Galaxian sky and took a deep breath.

"The many stars you see about you, both here on this planet, and those of the stars you saw from your home planet. They all can be whatever they choose to be. Some may grow up to be shooting stars, others planets, some rare star sprites may even become power stars."

"Really!?" _So that's how the power stars were created..._

Polari nodded.

"However..."

"However what?"

Polari shook his head.

"If the stars are not guided by their mother, by Rosalina, they will not grow up into the stars they are destined to become. Rosalina nurtures them as star sprites so that they may grow into what the sprites want to be."

"So if Rosalina isn't here to nurture them..."

"The balance of the cosmos will be upset and a great vortex will destroy the entire universe." Polari said quietly.

Luigi's face paled. If the universe were to be destroyed, everything and everyone he's come to know and love would be destroyed too!

"A-all right....I'll do it." Luigi said, a little worried, but still determined.

"Truly!? You'll do it!? Even though there are thousands if not MILLIONS of traps out there which could change your body in the most HORRID of ways!? Even if you were to fall into a pit of boiling lava? Or get sucked into a black hole? Or-

"ALL RIGHT I GOT IT!" Luigi yelled, his face ashen white.

"Oh, yes...well, here." Polari said before the small star that led him to Polari appeared. "Take little Luma here with you on your journey. He will be an invaluable ally to you. He will allow you to take star paths, as well as smash your foes with an incredible spin attack!"

Luma began floating around Luigi before smiling, or at least, that's what Luigi THOUGHT it did. The Luma then went flying into Luigi, making Luigi feel all light and fuzzy on the inside. Luigi could feel Luma's presence inside of him, and looked at Polari.

The Chocolate Luma saw a white radiance within Luigi's eyes, the markings of a complete fusion.

"Good good, you and Luma have merged." Polari said nodding in approval. "It seems your souls are compatible. Now take this Star Path and rescue the Grand Star! If we gather enough Grand Stars and Power Stars, we'll be able to restore power to the observatory, and fly to the center of the universe to rescue Rosalina! Go Luigi! The fate of the Universe is counting on you!"

With that, Luigi jumped into the Star Path before spinning rapidly, as instructed by Luma, and blasting off into space.

As Luigi flew through space towards the first planet, he was amazed. The view of space was amazing! He had always liked looking to the sky, especially at night. Maybe this was why. With that final thought, Luigi landed on the first planet, albeit a bit roughly.

"Okay Luma, next time we go through a Star Path, please demonstrate how to land, okay?" Luigi said as his eyes rolled around in their sockets while his feet lay above his head.

(Heheh, sorry.)

(Kenta: Hey guys! Sorry about the quick interruption, but just to make things easier for you, (and me) whenever you see Parenthesis (these things) it means that Luma is talking. Okay? Got it? Great! Enjoy the rest of the chapter!)

Luigi ran over to a small hill, before looking out across the galaxy around the planet.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do? Saving the world doesn't come that easy, so I KNOW saving the galaxy ain't gonna be cake."

(Well, when we were first attacked, a bunch of these little guys came running in and kidnapped mama, they also stole our Grand Stars.)

"Grand Stars? Oh yeah, Polari said something about them.....what are they?"

(They are the power source of the observatory. There are seven in all, and we need them to get to the center of the universe, where mama is held captive.)

"Okay, so where is the first Grand Star? Can you track it or something?"

(I'll try)

Luigi looked around once more, before noticing something familiar looking ran across his field of vision. It was small and brown, and had no arms or hands, yet it was somehow always able to hold stuff.

"Huh? Was that a....." Luigi rubbed his arm across his eyes. "I gotta be seein' things."

"Twicket?"

"Huh?" Luigi looked back up.

A little goomba was staring at him.

"AAAH!! It's Luigi!" The goomba yelled in panic before turning around and bolting in the opposite direction it was heading for.

"Uh-oh....I think I'm gonna be in trouble..."

Luigi trailed after the goomba to find a base. A BIG base. On the top of the base there was a black flag with a familiar orange symbol on it.

"Oh no...."

~**Inside A Castle at the Center of the Universe**~

A small scaly figure stood in front of a miserable looking Great Grand Star. A sinister grin was plastered on his face, but was wiped off as a goomba came rushing into the room.

"Help! Help! We're gonna die! Run for your lives!"

Not a moment later, the goomba was set ablaze by two well-aimed fireballs. A Magikoopa used a spell to douse the fire, before turning to the fire-breather.

"Master Jr., it is not wise to set your subordinates on fire. Your father wouldn't be pleased to hear this."

"Aw so what? Pops always roasts you and his other minions all the time. Heck! He smashed Kammy straight out of the castle the last time he was ticked off." Bowser Jr. said turning his head to the side and pouting.

"Even still," The Magikoopa picked up the goomba and dropped it on the ground, roughly waking it up. "What were you babbling about?"

The goomba, having calmed itself, (somewhat) began yelling again.

"We've got a BIG problem! No! A gi-NORMOUS problem!"

"WHAT IS IT ALREADY!?" Jr. said stamping his foot, his father's impatience running strongly through his veins.

The goomba gulped, afraid to get hurt for saying this, but said it anyway.

"GREEN HAT SIGHTED! LUIGI SEGALE HAS BEEN SPOTTED NEAR THE GATEWAY GRAND STAR! COORDINATES 22X4Z!"

A silence was sent across the room, while the Grand Star continued to have its energy drained. However, along with the pain, curiosity was placed on its face.

_Where have I heard that name before?_

Bowser Jr. was silent for a moment, before turning to the goomba, his upper face nothing more than a shadow, while his blazing, glaring, slit red eyes showed his fury.

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!???"**

A rain of fireballs smashed multiple pieces of equipment, and a few even hit the Grand Star, not that it really affected him. The goomba and Magikoopa had ducked the moment the first fireball was shot, and when Jr. had calmed down, they came out of their hiding spot. The small reptile was glaring furiously at a moniter, smashed it, and then threw it towards the goomba.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU MEAN LUIGI IS HERE!? NO! I WON'T HAVE IT!"

"H-h-h-h-have wh-what sir?" The goomba asked shakily.

The small Koopaling pressed a button that pulled up a screen. The screen showed a blond-haired woman in a small semi-comfortable prison cell, her eyes distant, her tears having long dried out by now.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from him..." Jr. said silently to the monitor.

Jr. then walked over to a small teleporter and used it. The goomba and Magikoopa quickly followed.

~Prison Cell~

The blond-haired woman sighed before looking out to the sky of the galaxies. Misery filled her entire being as she was separated from all of her children. Every day, she would hear their weeping and felt like killing herself. But that wouldn't solve anything. Not only that, she didn't have anything to help her with that objective. As she looked out the barred window once more, a strange noise reached her ears. She turned, already knowing who it was.

She was mildy surprised to see a burnt 'goomba' as it was called. Not only that, the Magikoopa that was always with Jr. and the goomba both had looks of agitation, like they had just been attacked, or something very troubling had hit them. Maybe both.

"Hello, new mama."

"..."

"Still not talking...huh?"

Jr. opened the cell door and sat down in front of the woman.

"Please mama, I just want a mama..."

"But you shouldn't kidnap someone who's already a mother." She said in barely a whisper, her spirits too far down to speak normally.

"But...That mean man Mario took my last mama, and she wasn't a mama at all..."

_He probably kidnapped her._

"And now....That Stupid meanie Luigi too!"

_Luigi?_

"But don't worry mama! I'll make sure he never gets here! He's super weak! Compared to Mario, Luigi'll be a piece of cake!"

"_I wooouuuldnnnnn't coooouuunnnnt oooon thaaaaat."_ A ghastly voice spoke.

Jr. turned to see a Boo appear.

"Whaddaya mean!?"

"Luiiiigiiii is muuuuch moooore pooowerfuuuul than you thiiiink. He haaaaas beeaaten our great kiiiing. Not oooooonly ooonce, but twiiiiiice."

"Luigi?" The blond mother asked quietly.

"Don't worry about HIM mama! He won't even be able to get past my first base!"

**SLAM!**

"MASTER JUNIOR! MASTER JUNIOR! WE HAVE **BIG **TROUBLE!!" A Koopa Troopa said looking terrified.

"What now!?"

The Koopa pulled up a monitor and threw in the tape.

"This surveillance tape just came in! And this was just a little under an hour ago!"

The group watched as the video came to life, and showed a base in almost complete ruins.

"WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" Jr. demanded.

"Please, just keep watching..."

The surveillance zoomed in closer to show a man in green running out of the base before the explosion sent him flying (and screaming) into a rock. The blond woman winced in sympathy, but was amazed to see the man shake his flat face before it popped back to normal. How did he do that? Normal humans can't do things such as that...

A few shaking Koopas and Goombas charged at Luigi, trying to all rush him at once, before they were all sent flying backwards. When the dust settled, the mustachioed plumber was grinning before looking up to a little star and giving a thumbs up. The blond's eyes widened in shock.

_Luma!_

"ARGH! How did he do that!? And what's with that little star guy!?"

"Sir, that isn't even the worst part..."

"WHAT!?"

Luigi then put his hands together, looking much like a famous and short Amestrian Alchemist. (_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!?**_) A ring of energy suddenly appeared around him.

"What's he doing?" Jr. asked.

"Something that will cause much trouble in the future." The Magikoopa said, recognizing the stance. "To think, he's a master of THAT! This does not bode well."

"WHAT IS IT!?"

"THERE!" Magikoopa pointed at the screen.

Luigi suddenly had live electricity circling over his body, yet he seemed to be in no pain. He suddenly snapped his clear, focused eyes open.

"HAAH!" Luigi shouted on-screen, pointing the first two fingers of each hand at the top of the base. Two bright blue bolts of electricity shot out of Luigi's fingertips, hitting the pole on the top of the base perfectly and sending energy inside.

"HE CAN SHOOT _**LIGHTNING**__!?"_ Jr. yelled in shock.

Suddenly, the top of the base exploded before the once injured Grand Star came out, completely healed.

"_AND_ HE CAN HEAL THE GRAND STARS!? NO! NO! NOOOO!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS IS THE WEAK AND WIMPY LUIGI! HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SO GOOD!" Jr. roared stamping his foot on the ground.

The blond, amazed at the spectacle, was suddenly filled with hope as the camera zoomed in and she could hear Luigi and Luma speaking.

"SHH! What're they saying!?" Magikoopa yelled, shushing everyone.

_(Way to go Luigi! You did it! You can restore the strength of the Grand Stars!)_

"_Heheh, thanks. But it's still been awhile since I used the Thunderhand, and there's still another ability that I can use. When I met the Grand Star, he gave me a piece of memory. I had forgotten I could use the Future Sight, HAHAHAHA!!"_

_(Future Sight?)_

"_Yeah, it's a move I once used in the Waffle Kingdom. It allows the user to see the attacks of his opponent before they hit. It can also give you visions of where you need to go next."_

"HE CAN _DO_ THAT!?" Jr. yelled out in shock.

"Apparently, yes. The tide of battle has shifted..."

"Well, we still have _IT_, so I'm not worried." Jr. said confidently.

The blond trudged over to the monitor before putting a hand on the image of Luma. A tear falling down the side of her face.

_(So where do we go next?)_

_"Well, the next Grand Star is another power source,"_

"Eh?" Jr. said turning back to the monitor.

_"I saw an octopus kind of thing...actually, a Snifit...with four legs. I also saw Bullet Bills."_

_(Huh...I wonder what it means...)_

_"Yeah. Anyway, we better head back to Polari at th-_

The video ran out of film.

"Darn it! We couldn't figure out where their base was!" The Goomba yelled. "But don't worry, we'll find it soon enou.....gh?" The Goomba turned to Jr. and stared.

Jr. had a horrified look on his face.

"Sir?"

"He........He.............He....................!" Sweat was rushing down Jr.'s face.

"He what?" The Koopa said.

"Please young master, what do you mean?" Magikoopa asked.

"HE JUST NEAR-PREFECTLY DESCRIBED MEGA-LEGS!!!"

"WHAT!? But we just started building Mega-Legs two weeks ago! It's still not even finished!" The Goomba yelled out shocked.

"THEN GET MOVING ON IT! I WANT THAT PLUMBER POUNDED TO PIECES!" Jr. ordered, quickly heading towards the teleporter. Fear now had a solid hold on him. _I might have to ask them for help..._

As all the minions started towards the teleporter, Magikoopa walked over to the blond woman, who still had her hand on the last image of Luma.

"It would be most in your favor if you continue to wallow in despair, princess of the cosmos. That idiotic plumber may have gotten lucky this round, but we have many more traps in store for him. So please, the look of despair on your face is much more pleasant, Rosalina."

The Magikoopa then left, but with a face of worry.

_Damn that Luigi! Thanks to his meddling, she's regaining her spirit!! It was a bad idea to watch that video in front of her. No matter, I'll show her one of him dying the most gruesome death in all of the cosmos._

"Enjoy your time, Luigi Segale, for you do not have much more time left."

~**Comet Observatory**~

"ACHOO!"

(May the shrooms bless you, Luigi)

"Um...was that supposed to be a 'Bless you' or a 'gizuhntight'?"

(What's that?)

"Never mind."

* * *

Kenta: AAAUGH! I'M SCREWED! I'M COMING _**WAY**_ TOO CLOSE TO FAILING MY CLASSES TO BE TYPING STORIES!

....But with these ideas floating around in my head, I can't concentrate on my studies...

*sigh* This stinks...Finals are coming up...not a good sign. Luckily I've got a friend whose good at Chemistry (bloody class....) who's agreed to help! THANK YOU BLUEBERRY! (_his nickname whether he likes it or not)_

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	4. The Power Star search starts

Kenta: Whew! FINALLY, IT'S SUMMER! A time for relaxation, a time for peace, drawing, typing...and visiting a dozen college campuses. Wow, to think it's already going to be my senior year in high school...I just can't really believe it, but it's true.

Heheh, maybe I should stop listening to Crush 40's song 'Live Life'...It's making me all sentimental. (laughs) Sorry, did that look like something an artist would put in his comments section? Well, I AM technically an artist, not a very GOOD one, but at least I've drawn my first comic that actually looks like a manga. AND IT'S A LUIGI COMIC! FOR _**THIS**_ STORY! lol, it's actually a small scene from the next chapter. It's kinda funny, I've got most of my stories ready to be posted, but right now i'm just too lazy to post them. :P Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Okay, we've gotten a Grand Star, but absolutely NO Power Stars...right?" Luigi asked Luma.

(Right.)

"And to find the next Grand Star, we need more Power Stars."

(Yup.)

"And to get the next Power Star..."

(We have to beat _that_ thing.) Luma said pointing to the rampaging hybrid.

"I'm gonna die..." Luigi squeaked, his face once more ashen white. (It's gonna happen a lot in this fanfic...)

**GRAAAA!**

The Dino-Piranha slammed its head down on the ground where Luigi once was before it swung its tail towards Luigi, who barely managed to jump over it. The dino's tail swung around and smashed the creature square in the face, flower petals falling. The scream that soon followed showed its agony.

(Since you keep dodging every one of its attacks, I'll take it you're using the Future Sight?)

"I wish..."

(HUH!)

"I wish I could remember how to...for now-YIPE!- I'm stuck dodging!" Luigi yelled as the dino piranha chased after him.

Luigi, being faster than the Dino Piranha, was quick to run around the small planet and catch up to its back.

(This seems odd...but in a good way.)

"Hey! I'm a plumbing globetrotter! Hahaha!"

(A what?)

"Never mind..." Luigi said, anime tears running down his eyes.

_This sucks having no-one to understand my jokes...and that was actually a good one dammit!_

Luigi ran up the creature's back, alerting the dino as to where Luigi was, before knocking on its head.

"Allo!"

The Piranha baby swung its head around and around before it began rampaging across the small planet. Luigi held on for dear life, before the baby made a sharp turn, sending it's hard but VERY useful tail towards itself again. Luigi jumped off of the Dino-Piranha just before the tail hit him.

The final and harsh blow knocked the Piranha out cold before it suddenly exploded, leaving a star in it's place.

"I can see why these things are extinct." Luigi said touching the power star, which was then absorbed into his hand. "All right, we still need a few more, so let's get going."

After Luigi gained three more stars, he returned to the observatory and stood in front of Polari.

"Excellent! You gathered more stars! Please send them into the dome."

Luigi nodded before heading to the edge of the observatory, (where you first appear when starting the game) and felt the stars leaving his body. It was a weird feeling; holding stars in your body. At first he thought that they would be like the Mushroom castle's stars, which you could hold in your hand. But these power stars not only merged with your body, you could also feel their power resonating inside of you.

'_If I kept a few power stars, my Thunderhand blast could probably take out a good piece of this observatory...that's a scary thought. Maybe that's what happened to Bowser; all that power must have gone to his head.'_

Luigi then ran over to the terrace, the first dome he had opened. It had opened up when he had rescued the Grand Star from the reactor, which wasn't as bad as he thought. He was expecting it to be much harder, but apparently they weren't expecting him, which turned to be in his favor as most of the enemies at that base had fought him and Mario before and had become frightened of him.

'_Still, I get the feeling that Bowser doesn't have anything to do with this. I think this is all Baby Bowser...and I'm sure he's still got some of his siblings helping him. Although they would probably only help him if they got a few galaxies for their, 'services.'_

"A new galaxy is open!" Polari exclaimed. "We're finally getting some more power! Soon we will be able to race across the cosmos again!"

Luigi smiled.

_'And then there are some people/creatures who can be given that kind of power and _keep_ their sanity.'_

"So what galaxy is it?" Luigi asked.

"Take a look for yourself!"

Luigi walked over to a telescope and looked out to see a small green and yellow planet in the distance, but still pretty close.

'_This must be a pretty powerful telescope to be able to see that far out...'_

"I can't wait until we can use the REALLY good telescopes!"

_'They've got BETTER ONE'S?' _Luigi exclaimed in shock.

"Hey...are those...Bees?" Luigi said seeing some small bugs floating around.

"Oh! So it's the Honeyhive Galaxy!" Polari said.

"Honeyhive?"

"Yes! It's a very friendly little galaxy, although...the mandabugs are a little...problamatic."

"What do you mean?"

"The Mandabugs and the Worker Beis (Pronounced b-A-ze )have been fighting since the Mandabugs' King was rejected by the Bei Queen to a courting."

'_I'm suddenly reminded of Queen Rotunda...I hope Queen Bei isn't as cruel..._or_ have a creepy witch friend..._'

Luigi suddenly started shaking at the memory.

While trying to find a way to save the Mushroom Orphanage with Mario, the Princess and Toad, they had run into Queen Rotunda. They were originally going to be executed, but Mario made some really spicy ice cream to try and save their skins. The queen was trying to get married to a Prince Pompadour (What kind of a name is that?) and had a love potion with her. Mario didn't know about it, and told her to drink it since she didn't have any water.

Long story short, Luigi and the others had to find a way to save Mario from an unwanted marriage and had to make another love potion, which eventually fell into the punch bowl (damn those fate stars...) which the creepy witch drank and saw Luigi...yeah, you get the rest.

"Master Luigi? Are you all right?" Polari asked looking at the shaking mustachioed plumber.

"...Mommy..."

(He's fine) Luma said deadpanning to Polari.

"...I hope so...good luck!" Polari said waving.

**~Honeyhive Kingdom~**

Luigi landed without crashing, to which Luma gave a 6.7 out of 10.

"Oh come on! That's it?"

(Your landing was off a bit, and your legs buckled too much. You need to strike a pose afterwards too. If you wanna look cool you gotta work on these things, otherwise you'll never have a chance with ma- hey! Look!)

'_...did Luma just picture me with...?_'

Luigi shook the thought from his head and turned to see a Bei and a Mandabug squabling. At least, that's what Luigi THOUGHT they were doing. Apparently they were panicking, as Luigi got closer and heard, "WE NEED A SAVIOR!"

"What's going on?"

(I don't know, but we'd better find out)

Luigi got closer before he heard the Bei say, "We need the Great Tactician!"

"No! We need the Spear of Might!"

"Brains!"

"Might!"

"Brains!"

"Might!"

"What's going on?"

The two turned to see Luigi standing there.

"We're trying to solve a problem! Could you help?"

Luigi looked at Luma for a moment before turning to them.

"Sure. What's the problem?"

A shadow suddenly loomed over the four, making Luigi look around.

"Did the sun set that fast? No...clouds?"

"NO! THAT!" The Bei screamed pointing upwards.

Luigi looked up to see a doomship, a black and orange flag flapping in the wind.

"YOU'VE **_GOT _**TO BE KIDDING ME!" Luigi yelled out in both annoyance and worry.

"WE NEED MIGHT!"

"NO! BRAINS!"

"CAN IT! WE NEED _**BOTH**_!" Luigi yelled before running in the direction of a hill that the ship was going to dock on.

As the gate opened up, Goombas and Koopas filed out, all in order.

"YOU ALL HAVE YOUR ORDERS!" The Koopa Commando yelled out.

"Orders?" Luigi said to himself in his hiding spot up in a tree.

"KILL LUIGI SEGALE ON SIGHT! BULLET BILLS, BANZAI BILLS, PIRANHA PLANTS, BOB-OMBS, HAMMERS, WHATEVER! I WANT TO SEE HIS BODY PARTS IN FRONT OF ME! _**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"**_

"SIR YES SIR!" The army yelled before saluting the commander.

As the group dispersed, the Commander walked back onto the ship before it took off. The Bei and Mandabug watched as it flew away.

"I wonder who that Luigi guy is. He must be pretty brave to go against the Koopas. Do you know him mister? ...Mister?" The Mandabug turned to the man who used to be up in the tree, but was now on the ground.

Luigi was in the fetal position, his face ash white. He was rocking back and forth mumbling 'What did I do to deserve this? I like my arms where they are...'

"Do you know what he's mumbling about mister Star?"

(He's wishing his name wasn't Luigi...) Luma said sighing and shaking his head.

"...wait...YOU MEAN, _HE'S_ LUIGI!" The two shouted together.

(Yep...)

The Bei walked up to Luigi carefully.

"Mr. Luigi? Umm...can...can you please follow me?"

Luigi snapped out of his horror-induced state to look at the Bei.

"Huh?"

**~Moments Later~**

"Your Highness, this is the man you've been asking for, Luigi Segale." The worker Bei said, its head bowed to the Queen Bei.

"Ahh, so you are he. Welcome brave warrior."

_Why do people keep calling me a 'brave warrior!'_ Luigi cried internally.

"I have heard of your actions in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"You have? ...Oh!" Luigi said remembering having seen a Bei at one of Peach's Peace Treaties.

"I know you are the more timid of the famous Mario Brothers and are not very well known, but here you are an honored hero."

"Hero? But...I don't DO a lot of things..."

"Do you not guard the homefront?"

"Huh? You mean the house? Well...yeah, but-"

"Here in the Honeyhive Kingdom, the homefront is of great importance. The hive is where we rest, recuperate, and create honey. You have always guarded your homefront, and as such, you have gained our respect."

Luigi smiled. He never knew that people really respected house-guards. It felt good to know people acknowledged him for his few efforts.

"But now, we desperately need your help. As you have seen, King Koopa has attacked our kingdoms, and we are powerless to stop them. Please, we beg of you. Will you help us?"

There was no way he could say no. Not only did they respect him, but he could **definitely** feel a stinger spear poking up against his rear-end.

"S-sure..." _I'm gonna die at this rate..._

"Thank you. Please, take this mushroom," A yellow and brown mushroom appeared before Luigi, "And head to the sacred grounds behind me. There, a useful item awaits. If you can take it from its pedastal, then it is yours."

'_This is gonna be something like **'The Sword and the Stone'**, or **'The Master Sword' **isn't it..._'

Luigi looked at his left hand and looked at the star mark that had been embedded in his hand since he merged with Luma. It showed a blue star with a tail (much like the look of a comet) but had a yellow lightning bolt inside of it. The entire star was surrounded by a large circle with a key and a hammer diagnally crossing each other, showing a user of the 'Future Sight' Tehcnique.

"Heh...this is so cliché."

Luigi then looked up and nodded. Grabbing ahold of the mushroom and taking its powers, Luigi could feel the tingling feeling of the transformation that always happened when he got a power-up. The crowd that had gathered watched in awe as the Green Knight transformed from his normal garments to a Bei suit, with wings, antenna, and the fuzzy cloak of the Bei race.

Looking at himself, he really did look like a Bei, but stuck with the more original 'Bee Luigi' as he preferred to pronounce it as such. With that, he tested his new wings a few times before being led to the sacred grounds.

* * *

Kenta: Augh...something's wrong with this thing, as it's not letting me put an exclamation point and a question mark right next to each other...

Sorry if things seemed a little bit wierd, I'll have to check it out.

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	5. A Hammer and a Sphere

'_A hammer…how did I not see that coming…'_ Luigi thought as he shook his head and walked over to the green hammer.

He was about to try and lift it, when he noticed something. The guards were grinning, as if they knew something he didn't. Luigi took another look at the 'pedestal' and noticed what they were giggling about. Someone had glued the hammer to its pedestal, making people think that only the 'chosen one' would be able to pick it up. Luigi sighed before grinning. He gathered a small amount of electricity into his hand before grabbing the metal handle and sending the electricity through it, snapping off all of the glue. Easily lifting the hammer up, the guards had shocked looks on their faces. Pulling out his empty hammer strap, Luigi tied it to his back before turning to the exit.

_'Wait...'_

Luigi turned around and looked around. The others looked at him, confused.

(What is it?)

"Did you guys hear that?"

(Hear what?)

_"Please...'_

"See! There it is again!"

(There what is again?)

Luigi was silent for a moment before turning to the guards.

"Are there anymore artifacts in this temple?"

One of the guards, annoyed that he was able to lift it up, grinned. "Yeah, but it's in a sealed chamber."

Luigi nodded. "Could you please take me there?"

The guard laughed. "You think YOU can get in? No one, not even the QUEEN has ever entered those grounds!" He said smugly. "But I'll tell you what, I'll humor you and show you the entrance to the sealed chambers' entrance."

Luigi expected this. There was always that ONE smart aleck that would irritate you. At least he wasn't as bad as Waluigi. Luigi was led to another chamber where the outlines of a door was easy to see against the blue bricked wall.

"Well? Think you can figure this out, 'Mr. Hero'? HAHAHAHAHAAA!" The Bei left him, his laughing echoing down the hall.

It soon died out, when Luma turned to Luigi.

(Well...wasn't HE nice...)

"Don't worry, it's actually a good thing he left." Luigi said as he turned to Luma and smiled.

(Why's that?)

Luigi walked over to a small blue orb that was standing on a small podium-like table. He put his hand against it and closed his eyes. Luma floated over to him, wondering what he was doing.

(Luigi?)

The plumber's eyes snapped open. "This sphere hasn't been lit for over a thousand years!" He said in shock.

(What? How...how did you know?)

Luigi smiled.

"Because I can use the Thunderhand AND Future Sight."

Luigi took a deep breath and clapped his hands together, the ring of energy reappearing at his feet. Pressing the palm of his hand against the sphere, Luigi drove the electrical charge of energy into the sphere. A flash of light made Luma shield his eyes, but when the light died down, a low rumbling sound could be heard. Turning to the outline of the entrance, the blue stone wall began rising. Luigi turned to Luma and smiled.

"See?"

Luigi quickly entered the hidden room while Luma quickly trailed after him. The spark of the orb disappeared before the door started to close. The moment it closed, the Bei gaurd ran back into the room to find it empty.

"Where did they go?" He looked around desperately. Worried, he'd wondered if he'd made a mistake laughing at him.

Luigi walked into the room, calming the freaked out Luma since the stone wall had closed in on them, and looked up to see a giant orb towering over them. Luigi smiled as memories of Oho Island resurfaced in the front of his mind.

**~Flashback~**

"M-m-mario? A-are you s-s-s-sure we s-should be in h-here?" A terrified Luigi asked his older brother as they wandered into the temple grounds.

Mario sighed before turning to his younger, yet taller, brother. "Calm down Luigi, its okay. They said there was a treasure here, so we're just going to try and take a peek at it before heading back to the mainland, alright?"

Luigi shakily nodded before they continued to walk deeper into the temple. Upon reaching an alter, A giant orb lay on a pedestal. Mario stared at it. It was a giant pink-ish sphere that held a glowing fire in the middle of it.

"How did they get a fire in there?" Mario wondered as he stepped in to get a closer look.

Luigi took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves and sat down on a small ledge, only for it to give way underneath his weight.

"YAAAA!"

WHAM!

Mario looked over the edge to see Luigi on the ground, his eyes spinning in circles. "Geez Luigi, give me a heart-attack why don't ya." He sighed before walking back to the orb. Luigi got up before shaking his head, ridding himself of his dizzy-ness. Getting up, Luigi noticed a path to his right. Wondering where it led to, Luigi followed it. He had entered a gian room, much like the one he and Mario were in a moment ago, when suddenly the wall behind him closed up, keeping him from returning. Panicking, Luigi started banging on the door while screaming for Mario. The walls were too thick however, for his voice to be carried into the other chamber. Instead, the room he was in suddenly dimmed and a voice boomed out.

"**WHO DARES WAKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER?**"

Luigi was shaking in horror at the thought of having awakened an angry Island Spirit, and slowly creeped around and looked up to see an alter, much like the one in the last room.

**"WELL? ANSWER ME GREEN MAN!"**

Luigi jumped upon having been discovered, and slowly walked up to the alter. "U-u-u-u-mmmm...m-m-m-my n-n-name is L-l-l-luigi. L-l-luigi S-s-segale." He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, only for no-one to appear in sight. Wondering if he was just hearing things, Luigi turned to the large blue sphere on the pedestal of the alter. It had...

"Electricity?" Luigi wondered aloud, staring at the orb in fascination. He wondered how in the world he could see live electricity flaring in the center of the orb, and for a reason he didn't know, he placed his hand against the surface of it. His other hand soon followed, and Luigi felt a warmth spread throughout his body.

_It's warm, but at the same time, cold._

Luigi suddenly felt this funny sensation coursing throughout his body, making him see lights flashing before his eyes. He shot his hands off of the orb, seeing white, Luigi stumbled around for awhile, bumping into something, Luigi put a hand on it to steady himself. When Luigi regained his sight, his body was still tingling. He looked to see a Crescent Moon statue. It was beautifully detailed, glowing a light blue. Luigi wondered why it was here, when suddenly, the room went pitch black. He looked around to find not just the statue he was leaning on glowing, but the other eleven statues were glowing as well! Luigi slightly backed away, before noticing he too was glowing, only a light green instead of a light blue. Quickly turning around to the alter, Luigi noticed he was somehow at the bottom of the stairs, and that a strange tiki-like man was standing at the top of the stairs. He was wearing tribal robes, and his face was painted green. His eyes were defined by blue outlines around his eyes, and Luigi could tell he was glaring at him. He was also wearing a blue crescent moon hat thingy on his head.

"**FOOL! YOU HAVE DARED TO TOUCH THE SACRED SPHERE OF LIGHTNING? YOU SHALL BE PUNISHES IN THE MOST HORRIBLE OF WAYS!"**

Luigi swallowed hard, wondering what horrors would await him. Five minutes passed, then ten, and finally the tiki-man yelled out in rage.

"**WHAT THE HECK! WHERE ARE THE AGONIZING SCREAMS? WHERE IS THE PAIN THAT IS BROUGHT BY TOUCHING THE SACRED SPHERE? COME ON! THROW ME A BONE HERE!"**

Luigi stared up at the man in pity. It seemed Luigi had done something that he wasn't expecting. Walking back up the stairs, Luigi looked at the man before coughing to get his attention.

"Um...what is supposed to happen to me?"

"**You should be electricuted into a writhing mass of pain and misery! Why aren't you doing such?"**

"Um..I'd like to know that too..."

There was silence in the room for awhile until the tiki-man had an idea.

"**Hold on a minute...hold up your...which is your writing hand?"**

"Umm...my right? I'm actually ambidextrous...so it doesn't really matter..."

"**Hmm! Try focusing your energy into your left hand!"**

Luigi stared at him for a moment before trying to focus some energy into his left hand. What appeared was a light green fireball. When Luigi didn't seem phased by this, the tiki-man tried something else.

**"Try your right hand!"**

Luigi did as commanded, but instead of a fireball, a surge of electricity appeared in his hand.

"ACK!" Luigi nearly jumped ten feet when he saw his right hand.

"**AHA! THERE it is! I can't believe it! I can finally leave this creepy place! Someone else now knows the Thunderhand! Though I'm surprised you also know the Firebrand, but that doesn't matter."**

"Eh?"

**"Because someone else knows the Thunderhand, I can rest in peace! Oh! Before I forget, if you don't find someone to pass the technique onto, then you will be sealed in here until you find someone who can also use the technique! LATER!"**

Luigi looked around as the room lightened back up and the door opened up to show a rather bored Mario.

"Are you done yet? You were yelling at me earlier for looking around here, and now I see YOU staring at a DIFFERENT orb."

Luigi looked back at the orb before running down to see Mario. "Hey Mario," Luigi started as they left the temple. "Did anything...wierd happen while you were with that fire orb thingy?"

"Eh? No. All I saw was that it was like our fireball abilities." Mario shrugged. "Nothing big."

The two Segale'sleft that island via Luigi having to use his 'Special Ability' to turn into a surfbaord and continued on their journey, but Luigi felt that this was noth the end of his Thunderhand adventure.

~**End Flashback~**

Since then, Luigi had learned to circle energy by clapping his hands together, as they formed a 'complete circuit'.

Walking up the staircase, Luigi put a hand against the dome. Taking a deep, nastalgic breath, Luigi clapped his hands together and began pushing energy into the orb. Suddenly, the entire room lit up in a bright green light. Stepping back, Luigi watched as a ghost rose up from the center of the orb, her long flowing blond hair covering her eyes and draping down past her waist. She wore a long, yellow-green kimono, and had a dark blue Obi tied around her waist.

_"Thank you for helping me. It has been many years since this beacon has been lit."_

"Beacon?" Luigi asked curiously.

The ghost lady nodded.

_"Yes. This sphere is a sacred beacon, used by Thunderhand users to travel accross the galaxy. You may not know, but the Thunderhand masters were once travelers of the comsos."_

"Really?" Luigi asked in awe. He hadn't known that...

"_Yes. Some legends actually spoke of them also commanding time."_

Luigi smiled. _Like F**uture Sight.**_

_"You do not yet know how to access these beacons, do you?"_

Luigi shook his head no.

"_Then I will teach you."_

The lady touched Luig's forehead, where a gleam of light appeared. Luigi blinked to find the room shrouded in darkness again, but with the Sphere glowing a bright, healthy green. He now knew how to travel to each orb in the entire cosmos. Not to mention the few lightning spheres at home. Heck, he could probably pop up back at home if he wanted to. Luigi smiled.

_Instant transportation. Awesome_.

Luigi smiled to Luma and started heading to the newly opened exit.


	6. The Rage of the Green Beast

"All right, we're in." Luigi exhaled shakily.

He slowly crept down the doomship's hallway before jumping around a corner, avoiding a pair of casually patrolling guards. Sneaking down the hallway again, Luigi came to the command room. Taking a deep breath, Luigi pulled out the green hammer and swung back.

Inside the command room, the Koopa Commando smiled. His troops were looking for Luigi, Rosalina was held captive in Baby Bowser's flagship near the Toy Time Galaxy, (Figures) and he was soon to be promoted! Life was just great.

**KA-BAM!**

Turning around, the commander paled. Life was no longer great. It was in the toilet.

(INCOMING DOOR!) Luma called out with a giggling voice.

**WHAM!**

With the commander successfully knocked out by a two inch thick steel door, Luigi and Luma ran into the room, bashing Koopas, Goombas and Hammer Bros. left and right. Within moments, the command deck was successfully captured, meaning there was only one thing left to do. Taking a deep breath, Luigi brought his right hand's first two fingers to his throat while picking up the ship's microphone.

**"ATTENTION ALL BADDIES!"** Luigi spoke over the loudspeaker in a Koopa-like voice. "**WE HAVE CAPTURED THE GREEN PLUMBER MUSTACHE GUY! REPORT BACK TO THE SHIP AND PREPARE TO LEAVE THE AREA!"**

The Bei's and Mandabugs looked horrified while all the baddies grinned. Running back to the ship, they boarded and waited in the bunkers. Luigi waited until all the troops were back on the ship before closing the door. Grinning, he turned to Luma.

"Shall we?"

(But of course!)

Some Koopa Troopas got to the command deck and were about to ask what they would be doing to the plumber, but instead were greeted by a not-so happy sight. The Koopa Commando and the pilots were all tied up, their heads riddled with lumps and a little note on the chair behind them.

Freaking out, one of the Koopas grabbed the note and read it. His eyes growing smaller and smaller with each line, the other Koopa asked what happened.

"We're about to make a jump..." He said crying anime tears.

"Eh?" The other Koopa said as his eyes suddenly shrunk.

Luigi and Luma watched as the doomship suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. Grinning, Luigi turned to Luma.

"So! What'd ya think of the doomship's warping ability?"

"It was cool! I wonder what it would have been like if we were still on it?"

"Nothing really. Kinda like going into a warp-pipe. You feel your body being sucked up like a vacuume and then it suddenly stops. But with warp-pipes, you get thrown out of it because you've built up so much momentum." Luigi explained. (A/N: Read **'Omnia Causa Fiunt' **by Myrrddin, his description ability, ESPECIALLY with warp-pipes, is AMAZING! READ IT!)

After returning to the Queen's resting area and explaining what had happened, Luigi waved goodbye to the Honeyhive Kingdom. Luma began circling him unti Luigi was covered in a white light. The area he was around was suddenly blasted by a shockwave as Luigi took off into space, Luma's energy helping him return to the Observatory.

~**Observatory~**

Luigi smiled as he walked around the observatory, a chilled shroom shake in his hand. He was given a break since he had already collected 7 stars since the Honeyhive Kingdom, and he was enjoying it as much as he could. Luma was sleeping somewhere while the other Star children were fixing up the Observatory. Since Baby Bowser's attack, alot of the rooms and pathways were cracked, making it difficult for Luigi to walk across. Since Luigi couldn't fly, and Rosalina had to set foot on ground every now and again, they began fixing up the place. Luigi walked past the kitchen, where he had just made not only his shroom shake, but over a hundred other meals, with some help from the Star children of course. They seemed to enjoy his company, saying 'Mommy's never made _this_ before! What is it?' and 'Wow Mister! You're really good at making stuff! Can you make stuff with star bit pieces in it?'

Luigi enjoyed the challenge of breaking down the star bits, mixing them up and pouring them into drinks, snacks, and even, after a wierd suggestion by a Hungry Luma, Star bit cup-cakes. He never knew the Star children would **explode **if they were happy enough. Luckily they came back moments later saying 'THAT WAS AMAZING!' and 'CAN I HAVE ANOTHER ONE?' Needless to say, Luigi enjoyed himself.

Luigi passed by a Library, to which he was only allowed to read one book. The rest were 'Momma's books' and unless he had 'Momma's permission' he couldn't read anymore. So here Luigi was, reading a small book as he walked by a purple room. Curious, Luigi walked in to see Luma sleeping on a royal purple bed. Luigi realized it was Rosalina's bed and smiled. Walking back outside, Luigi sat against the door and began reading the book. As its contents danced in front of him, Luigi finally got an idea of who Rosalina was.

A lonely girl who became the Mother of many, and the Princess of the Cosmos.

Luigi felt sad as he closed the book. She had lost her mother when she was young, left her home to help a baby Luma find its mother, and instead became its mother. That Luma was now what he was sitting on, and where all lost Luma could come and find a mother. Now that he thought about it, the Observatory was kind of like an Orphanage for stars. Blinking, Luigi quickly flipped the book back open, and upon watching the words of his chosen chapter dance in front of him, his eyes grew wider and wider.

"That's...Mushroom Castle..." He said quietly. This now brought up numerous questions to Luigi's mind.

Was Rosalina a real Princess, or was she just a civilian? Did humans live in the Mushroom Kingdom at one time? Where were her father and brother now? Why did Luma come to her in the first place?

Those thoughts and more plagued Luigi's mind as he finished his drink and closed the book. Turning to the side, Luigi saw Polari floating up to him...well, rushing is more like it.

"Master Luigi! Master Luigi! I have terrible news!"

~**Screen Room~**

Luigi glared at the screen, his arms crossed and his mouth coming close to a snarl. Baby Bowser wanted to talk to him, asking for a visual transmission. The Koopa king's youngest son blipped onto the screen, with a tied up Rosalina behind him with four Koopatrols surrounding her. Luigi barely tensed upon seeing the woman, but the crying of the Star children and her current condition made him slowly leak electricity from his body.

"Well hello there wimp!" Jr. said grinning. "How're you guys doing? Is your ship looking better then it did when my troops BLEW IT TO BITS?"

"Can it brat!" Luigi barked, startling everyone, including Baby Bowser. "I don't have time for your childish antics! Now what do you want?"

Luma looked on in slight fear. He had never seen Luigi so serious. It actually scared him.

Baby Bowser frowned before snarling. "Shut up you wimp! You're no match for me! So give yourself up before I have my newest project beat you up!"

"Release Rosalina this instant you fiend!" Polari demanded.

"Nyeh Nyeh!" Jr. stuck his tongue at the star elder.

"Why you miserable little brat! If I ever meet you I'll show you a thing or two about-"

"Blah blah blah! I don't care! Wimp! Are you gonna give up or not?"

Luigi turned his head, hmph-ing as he turned towards the door. "If this is what you wanted to talk to me for, you're wasting your time. I already know why you've kidnapped her you brat, you did it to Peach, now you're doing it to Rosalina." Luigi suddenly turned around, a fierce glare in his eyes. "IF YOU WANT A MOTHER YOU DON'T KIDNAP HER!"

Baby Bowser flinched and took a step back before growling and slamming his fist on a button.

"NOBODY TELLS **ME** WHAT TO DO!"

Luigi, Rosalina, Polari, Luma and all the star children in the room stared with wide eyes as the Grand Star behind the group was suddenly shaking as a black tentacle-like creature snaked around and squezed the star, a high resonating sound reaching their ears.

"No! Stop!" Rosalina pleaded. "You're hurting it!"

**KA-BLAM!**

The group quickly turned around to see Luigi, his hand smashed into a nearby piece of machinery, his eyes slit green and a dark green glow covering his body. His canines slightly elongated and his body leaking out murderous intent. Jr. was trembling in fear while Rosalina was shaking slightly. The star children all around the room suddenly went behind Polari, shaking.

"**YOU CHILD! YOU BETTER PRAY I DON'T FIND YOU! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU GO THROUGH THE MOST ENDURING AND PAINFUL PUNISHMENT EVER THOUGHT OF IN THE COSMOS! HOW DARE YOU HARM THE GRAND STARS IN SUCH A WAY!"** Luigi roared.

The sound of an explosion snapped everyone out of their terrified states. Jr. turned around to see one of his machines explode, making the strange black creature around the Grand Star disappear. Turning back to the screen, Jr. swore he saw a reincarnation of his dad in Luigi's eyes. But this wasn't the laughing dad that Jr. loved being around. No, this was like looking into his dad's eyes when he was beyond pissed, completely enraged and in a berserk-like mode. Jr. felt like he was surrounded by thousands of spears, standing on a tiny little platform, barely big enough to hold him up. These eyes, they were monstrous, they were demonic;

They were Feral.

Luigi now looked like some kind of animal looking into the eyes of the prey it was going to kill. Eyes that made the victim want to stab itself just to save it from the primal fear that rocked its very core.

The screen suddenly shut off, making Luigi leave the room, heading to the highest point of the Observatory. Polari slowly came out, followed by the other Lumas, and saw Luigi on the very top of the observatory. With a deafening roar, Luigi screamed upwards, his entire body being engulfed in electricity, which shot straight up into the blackish blue sky. The sky suddenly became a Light Green as Luigi's pent up rage spread throughout the space.

Baby Bowser looked out the window, Rosalina behind him as well as her gaurds, and saw the sky flash green. Jr. stared at the sky until it died down, shaking even after it had disappeared. He immediately turned around and pointed to one of his guards.

"**YOU!"**

The gaurds all jumped in attention, fear their most visible emotion instead of the calm, statue-like look they always gave.

"**GET ROY AND LUDWIG HERE! NOW**!"

The gaurd, not really caring at that moment that he would probably get yelled at later, turned around and bolted for the door. Rosalina was trembling slightly, but turning back to the Grand Star, she wondered.

_'Why did the machine explode? Was it...'_

_'Yes dear child...it was he." _The Grand Star said tiredly.

Rosalina nodded as she calmed herself down. Luigi had done that out of righteous rage. Now he had thuroughly scared Bowser Jr., and judging by the child's shaking, he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Luigi slid to the door to the Secret Garden area. He layed against the cream-colored top of the Observatory, his breathing heavy. Polari slowly floated up to Luigi, being very careful. As he got closer to Luigi, he heard sniffling, but not from the children.

"*sniff* P-polari..." Luigi started, tears running down the side of his face. "C-calm down the children, *sniff* and t-tell them, *sniff* tell them I'm s-sorry for scaring them. *sniff* And t-tell Luma, *sniff* we'll head back out after I wake up..." Luigi cried as he leaned against one of the poles next to the entrance.

Polari slowly floated over to the emotional plumber, patting his back and nodding his head.


	7. The Oldest Brothers And Fruit Fairies!

Kenta: ALL RIGHT! IT'S LABOR DAY WEEKEND! I'M PUMPED SO I'M THROWIN' OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR TWO STORIES! **TRSLG **AND **RE-DO**! WOOT!

A/N: Roy Koopa's voice will be like the old Super Mario Bros. 3 show, Bully Koopa. Ludwig will be speaking like he does in 'Omnia Causa Fiunt', just because it's such a cool fanfic. Not to mention a French Accent suits him very well!

* * *

"So what's the big idea, tryin' to take over the galaxy without our permission eh wise guy?" Roy Koopa growled at his youngest brother.

"Yes, un vy vould you try and hide zis vrom us?" Ludwig quirked an eybrow up. He honestly didn't care about taking over anymore lands so much as inventing things these days. After all, his father had been paying less and less attention to him and more to his younger siblings, meaning Bowser didn't really care what Ludwig did.

"Well...erm..." Jr. was having trouble with pulling out a response. He was worried his oldest brothers would be hard to persuade, and the fact that he was now terrified of Luigi would only make them laugh.

"Excuse me, Masters Roy and Ludwig." A Magikoopa said walking out from the shadows.

"Kamek? What are you doing hidin' in the shadows? What are you, a ghost or somethin?" Roy growled out.

"It doez not matter. Kamek, vat do vou have to veport to ve? Fazzer is quite vorried vith junvor's health veze dayz."

"Of course Master Ludwig. Master Jr. here has been searching for, as you know, a mother."

"And? Weren't you sent out weeks ago to do that brat?" Roy stated curiously.

"Yes, he was." Kamek continued. "And he found one, Rosalina, the mother of the cosmos." Kamek said pulling up a monitor and clicking a button, showing a visual display of Rosalina.

"Eh? Junvor! Vhy Iz zhe zo pale? Vhat ave vou been doing to ver!" Ludwig demanded, his face wrenching in anger.

"Yeah, she looks like she was roughed up by me, and I've never even met her before!" Roy said glaring down at his brother. "King Dad would be _mighty_ mad if he found out you've been doin' something like this.

"B-but! It wasn't my fault! She got hurt when we attacked the place she was at and she won't let us heal her!" Junior panicked.

Ludwig and Roy both slapped their faces in irritation before Ludwig snapped a clawed finger to one of the nearby Koopa Troopas. "Vou! Go and tell ze doctorz to vut her to zleep! ZEN treat her! Un if vou have to, tie her down! GO!" The Koopa bolted out the door like his life depended on it.

"In any case, we have come across an obstacle." Kamed said pushing up his swirled glasses. Clicking the montior's button again, it showed another visual.

"Eh? It's that Mario Brother guy! The chicken! What about 'im?" Roy stated, obviously not quite understanding what the problem was.

"He has appeared, and foiled five of our plans already."

Ludwig sighed. "Vou vid not call on us to deal vith him, did vou?"

The silence that went across the room answered his question.

"You gotta be kiddin' me! That's it?" Roy raged.

"Hold on one moment, Masters Roy and Ludwig."

"Shut yer yap nimrod! The brat's bein' a wimp and he's gonna be punished for making us come up here for nothing AND keepin' a secret from us!" Roy said cracking his knuckles as he stomped over to Jr.

"Vait vone vinute Voy," Roy turned to him. "Vat iz zo terrivying of Vuigi? He haz never been a probvem bevore," He carefully eyed both Kamek and Jr. "Unvess he haz shown someving verthvile?"

Kamek clicked another button, showing Luigi destroying the first base, the plumber demonstrating his electrical powers and revatalizing the Grand Star.

"Vat iz un very vig ztar...very intervesting..." Ludwig said tapping a claw to his chin.

"Who woulda thought that the chicken could zap people? So what?"

"There is a bigger problem...Luigi seems to take the power drain of the grand stars very personal."

"How so?"

"I like to keep anything I do and or see recorded and filed away, so I was able to take the clip from the video conference." Kamek clicked a button and the main screen blipped into two halves. One showing Junior, Rosalina and the Grand Star, the other showing Luigi, Polari and the Lumas.

"Master Junior, you might want to leave for a moment..." Kamek said quietly.

"Why's that? he can stay!" Roy grabbed Junior and held him next to him tightly.

Junior looked to Ludwig with pure terror in his eyes. Ludwig just turned his attention to the screen.

~**Luigi**~

The green plumber edged down a small path, his eyes squinted in intense concentration as objects went past him. Upon reaching a steep and long hill, Luigi paled.

_This is gonna hurt. REAL bad..._

The ball that contained the power star inched forward and started rolling down the hill, quickly picking up speed. So much that Luigi was actually spinning on the top of the ball.

"EEEEYAAAAAHHHHH!" Luigi screamed as he careened down the large, swirling slope.

Luma sighed in exasperation as he watched the comical plumber fly down the slopes at an insane speed. He kept trying to tell himself that this wasn't the horrifying man who had scared the entire Observatory with his murderous intent, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get his mind off of the horrifying experience.

"HEEEELLLLP!"

And suddenly he had something else to worry about. Luigi crashed into Luma as he had picked up so much speed that when he finally hit a ramp, he went flying into the air, straight at Luma. With Luma plastered to his face and them flying through the air, Luigi was now thuroughly horrified as he could not see nor control where he was going. Finally getting Luma off of him, Luigi looked forward to see they were heading straight for a hole.

("EEEYAAAAA!") Luigi and Luma were screaming until they smashed into the hole, the ball exploding and the two flung into a nearby cliff wall. Unpeeling themselves, Luigi remembered he couldnt' float and plummeted to the ground, making his own hole in his wake. Luma slowly floated down as Luigi was slowly climbing out of the hole, his eyes spinning.

(Luigi? You okay? That was a pretty hard hit...)

"Are you my mommy?" Luigi said groggily as his eyes spun in circles.

(I'll take that as a no...) Luma sighed before escorting the now free Star to Luigi.

After the Star merged with Luigi, Luma began circling around the plumber before sending them both back to the observatory, Luigi still dizzy. When Polari went up to the two with a few Star children, Luma sighed before pointing to Luigi.

(He needs some medical treatment after this one...)

"Look at all the little pieces of fruit, hi little fruit fairies, my name's bubbles! Heehee! Bubbles!" Luigi said as if he was high on medication, his head spinning around in random directions.

The Star children, originally afraid of Luigi after his episode, realized this was the lovable guy whom they had met before and who had given them star-bit cupcakes. With that thought in mind, the little Star children began encircling the plumber, a small amount of their energy fixing up his wounds and healing his damadged and swollen head. They made Luigi float over to a small cushion-like bed they had made while fixing up the place and set him down. They giggled as the plumber continued to mumble about fruit fairies and lasagna.

Polari smiled. "You truly are a strange hero, Master Luigi."

~**Junior's Flagship**~

Ludwig and Roy never thought they'd see the day that Luigi would be intimidating. They had always seen him cowering behind Mario, and when they cornered him without his older brother, he was always bursting into tears. No, this couldn't be the Luigi they knew, this had to be an imposter of sorts. But Ludwig, being the first to regain his composure, nodded his head saying that he had seen Luigi with that kind of face before. Not the Feral look, but the calm, calculating look.

"Vuigi haz veen to vany of vrincess veach's converenzes. He haz vhone vat exvrezzion bevore...vut I have never zeen him vith that vook bevore..." Ludwig said in a low voice.

"Man, I'd never thought I'd see the day when he'd look as bad as King Dad did! I havn't seen a look like that since Mario and Luigi spray-painted his room pink, saying it fit him perfectly." Roy shuddered at the memory.

Kamek put away the monitor before turning to the two oldest sons of King Bowser. "As you can see, he has grown quite powerful. We cannot ignore him anymore as he has already described Mega-legs, one of Master Junior's bosses, to a T. He has shown an ability much like a foresight, and can see something in the future that he will have to deal with. From what I have gathered about the Waffle Kingdom, it appears that Luigi was able to use an ability called '**Future Sight**' and could read his opponents moves before they even happened."

"Woah! That kinda sounds like an ability in a comic I'm reading right now!" Roy said shocked.

Ludwig glowered. "Then it iz a very good idea vat you have called uz vere." He patted the shaking Junior's head. "I'm zorry vor velling at vou, Junvor. Forgive me."

Junior slowly nodded his head, showing his acceptance of the apology. Ludwig turned to Kamek.

"Zhow me to my voom, I must ztart vorking on zomezing vor Vuigi to vace in his vourney."Ludwig said darkly, his teeth glinting in the dim light.

Luigi suddenly shook as he slept, a cold chill racing down his spine.


	8. A Dead On Prediction

Kenta: It's TIME! The moment you've all been waiting for! What is it?

Heeheeheeheeheeheehee...

READ ON MY NEW LITTLE MINIONS!

* * *

(The song 'Final Memory' by Nami Tamaki is the song I was listening to while writing this)

Luigi ran towards the cage that held the launch star that he needed. An enraged Bullet Bill chased after him, not letting him out of his sight. Upon having Luigi stopping, the Bullet Bill frowned. His prey hadn't already given up had he? Luigi turned around to show a determined look in his eyes. Almost as if he was baiting the Bullet Bill to charge him. Even worse, the plumber was smirking!

The Bullet Bill turned red, seething in anger. Putting all of his energy into the charge, the Bullet Bill's speed tripled. Luigi almost didn't make it, but managed to jump out of the way. The Bullet Bill blew up the cage and the Launch Star grew in size.

"All right! Time to get this rescue done!" Luigi said as he pumped his fist into the air, determination coursing through every part of his body. The condition of the stars was something he was very upset about. Not only was this going to be the second Grand Star he rescued, but he might be able to get another vision about Jr.'s location.

(We're coming for you Junior!) Luma called out.

Jumping into the Launch Star, Luigi blasted off towards the next big planet, where he could see a giant contraption with almost suction cup legs hanging onto the planet.

_'There it is. The machine I saw in my vision...'_ Luigi's eyes narrowed. _'The Next Grand Star is that thing's power source...'_

Slamming onto the planet's surface, a crater appeared from the impact. Luigi's eyes looked back up, electricity surging throughout them. He wasn't _NEARLY_ as mad as he was back at the Observatory, but he was still seething mad non-the-less. Hearing the roaring of an engine, Luigi looked up. Slightly surprised to see Roy Bully Koopa standing on top of a mini-doomship, Luigi still narrowed his eyes. (Let's just say Bully is his middle name)

"Eh, what's tha matter plumber? You're not mad or nothin' are ya?" Roy displayed a cocky grin on his mouth, showing off his sharp teeth.

A burst of electricity crackled around Luigi, showing his displeasure of the conversation.

"**Where's the Grand Star?" **Luigi demanded. Luma, having merged with him, could feel Luigi's rage.

"Oh? I thought you'd know already, what with that future-looking ability ya got."

Luigi slightly tensed. He hadn't known that the information of his Future-Sight had gotten out.

**"I'll ask nicely. Release the Grand Star now or suffer the consequences."** He growled out.

"Did ya honestly think that we Koopas, of our Royal Lineage, would give in so easily? Didn't 'cho mama evah teach ya about the Koopas stubborn-ness when it came to stuff like 'dis?" Roy sighed. "Whatever plumber. It's your funeral anyway." Roy snapped his clawed fingers. "MEGA-LEGS! SQUASH THIS MORON FLAT!" Roy commanded as his thumb pointed down. "Have a nice butt-whoopin' Luieenie!" Roy guffawed as the ship flew away.

A resounding buzzer started going off as Luigi turned his attention back to the planet's surface. The giant contraption started to move when the buzzer finally shut off. However, not ten seconds after it started moving, the machine stopped. Luigi wondered what had happened when the machine started turning to the sides.

**_(Is it...looking for us?)_** The merged two-some thought.

Apparently it was, as it didn't even realize Luigi was on the planet until he started running up it's leg. Luigi doubled his speed as he raced past three Bullet Bills. The three crashed into each other, detonating in on themselves. Jumping clear over the set of rotating gears, Luigi raced towards Mega-Legs' head. More Bullet Bills jumped out of the machine's head, chasing after Luigi. Running towards the top of it's head, Luigi saw the Grand Star surrounded by gates. and a LOT of them. Grinding his teeth in displeasure, Luigi ran around Mega-Legs' cranium, getting an entire battalion of Bullet Bills after him.

**_This'll be tricky, but it SHOULD work..._**

**_(SHOULD? Luigi, don't you think we should make a plan for this?)_**

**_Like what? Mega-Legs only has Bullet Bills for it's weapons...and unless I can get enought energy to bring together a Thunder Fist, I won't be able to break the glass around the Grand Star._**

**_(...Fine.)_**

**_It's the only thing I can think of right now, and in case you havn't noticed, the Grand Star's energy is still being sapped!_**

Luma nodded inside Luigi's head. The Grand Star would shudder and twitch ever few seconds, indicating it was going through pain.

_**"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GET STARTED!"**_ Luigi roared out.

With a burst of energy, Luigi launched himself into the air, landing on the opposite side of the hemisphere-like cage. Bullet Bills had a small gravity sensor. They could hover, but only if there was something underneath them, meaning they couldn't fly through the air on their own. Luigi waited on the other side of the gate. The Bullet Bills raced towards their original target before hitting the cages. The result was one big explosion on top of Mega-Legs' head. The machine let out the same warning buzzer that Luigi had heard after Roy left, but before anything else could happen, two more Bullet Bills came rushing in, having not been blown up in the explosion. Luigi nearly swore before jumping back and swinging himself around to the other side of the glass cage covering the Grand Star, where the two Bullet Bills blew up the final cage.

The machine suddenly creaked and jerked in a wobbly pattern, before the rotating gears on all three legs started coming out of place. Luigi jammed some energy into his legs before launching up into the sky. The Grand Star hovered away while Luigi reached out for some extra energy any nearby comets had left behind. Finding a Prankster Comet flying overhead, Luigi reached out for it's energy, collecting two stars from it. Clutching both in his hands and adding the two Star's energy into his right hand, Luigi charged up his inner electricity, before plumetting down towards the machine.

"**THUNDERHAND SECRET TECHNIQUE: _FALLING SHOCKWAVE_!" **Luigi shouted as he fell faster and faster towards Mega-Legs.

The moment Luigi's crackling fist hit the machine's head, the entire area erupted in one giant explosion, an enormous shockwave blasting outwards. Luigi flew backwards, only to be caught by an invisible, yet warm and calming hand. Luigi's half open eyes turned to see the Grand Star, which seemed to be smiling. Luma appeared next to Luigi before floating down and laying on Luigi's stomach before closing his eyes. Luigi reached a hand out and touched the Grand Star, only for his eyes to flash.

**_Luigi stood in front of a series of planets. A planet with a gravitational influx, A planet with swirling chains of fire and an area where meteors rained down on him. Luigi suddenly got a cold chill as he looked up. His eyes shrunk as he saw the menacing form of Bowser Koopa. The giant reptile let out a menacing roar before shooting a stream of fire into the air above its head._**

**_The image flew off into the distance before Luigi heard the clanking of metal. Turning around, he saw someone. Her long blonde hair covered her face and her light blue dress cloaked her slender body, only to end by her feet. She rested against the wall, and Luigi realized he was standing inside of a prison. _**

**_"H-hello?" Luigi called out in a quiet voice._**

**_The woman tensed before looking up. Her cerulean eyes meeting his azure eyes, Luigi felt his heart skip at _least_ three beats._**

**_"Luigi?" _**

Luigi jolted awake, staring at the cieling of a room. Looking to his left, he saw Luma laying on something purple. Realizing that he himself was laying on something purple, Luigi realized there was only one place on the entire Observatory that had something soft and purple on it.

He was in Rosalina's room. More specifically, on her bed.

_'Normally, I'd freak out about now, but...I'm too...tired to...think...zzzzzzzz'_ Luigi's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell back into a peaceful sleep.

~**Jr.'s Doomship**~

Roy Koopa walked into the video surveillance room where Ludwig, Kamek and Junior stood watching a live video screen.

"So, how's the plumber doin'? Roy grinned. "Running for his dear life yet?"

Roy looked at the video surveillance to see Luigi flying towards Mega-Legs shouting his attack. The resounding shockwave blew the camera watching the fight to bits, making the screen go black and white. Junior paled while Kamek and Ludwig's eyes narrowed.

Roy swallowed hard. _'Glad I wasn't there...'_

"He zeemz to get ztronger avter uzing ze power of ze starz...junvior, do vou have any ztars zat I may vook at?" Ludwig asked turning to Junior.

The youngest Koopaling nodded before turning to Kamek. The Magikoopa led Ludwig to a special chamber where seven stars lay before him on pedastals.

"It iz time to get to vork." Ludwig said as he cracked his fingers, relieving the small amout of stress in the joints.

Meanwhile, in a prison cell below the Grand Star power room, Rosalina opened her eyes before sitting up and looking out the window.

_'I just had the strangest dream...I met Luigi...'_


End file.
